Unexpected
by ruthc93
Summary: When an unidentified car was found in the C.H.R.O.M.E HQ one morning, both Finn and Siddeley found themselves to be in for the biggest surprise of their lives. Crack-fic?


**So, second venture into the world of Cars. Yay! Though I'm still not sure about posting this.**

**I guess this could be considered a crack-fic, since I'm sure no one in the right mind would come up with an idea like this. You'll see what I'll talking about as we reach the end.**

**This is dedicated to RomansRoad and Mighty ANT, for being my two fantastic friends in the Cars fandom. X3**

**Disclaimer: _Cars_ and all its contents are the property of Pixar/Disney. I do not own them. I only own the Lightning McQueen die-cast. And the Cars 2 DVD. And a minuscule made-in-China figurine of Finn. X3**

_**Unexpected**_

Finn rolled into the observatory outside the interrogation room. He had heard that they had caught an unidentified car in C.H.R.O.M.E. Headquarters, which was a feat in itself, considering how tight the security was in this building.

At first, he had thought he wouldn't have anything to do with it, and had been ready to meet up with Holley. But then, one of the cars responsible for interrogation had contacted him and asked him to stop by. He had frowned a little when he heard the request, but went over nonetheless.

"McMissile. Glad you can make it." Greeted a silver Ascari Ecosse that Finn remembered went by the name of Will Emilton. Finn nodded his greeting and drove forward. "What is it that you wanted me for?" He inquired.

"Well, I'm sure you're aware of that buffoon we caught earlier this morning," Will said as he began shifting through various files on his holo-screen, not unlike that of Holley's. Finn raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I am quite aware."

"This is the footage we took from the camera that captured this morning's fiasco." The Ascari pulled out an image that showed a car being escorted away by a couple of other agents present at that time. The car in question was a gleaming silver in color (Strange, Finn never thought that the color would usually be found on cars), with a wide, dark blue strip stretching from his front end all the way to his bumper. A spoiler of the same color as the strip was visible. The rest of the details were too blurred to make out.

"He isn't a model we've ever seen before. Which is impressive, considering our database." Will continued as he played the video, and the figures on the image sprang to life. The silver car was struggling while the three agents around him horded him off.

"_Hey! Hey, wait a minute! Look, I know this place, alright? Just…just let me talk to Finn McMissile!"_

Finn stared at the holo-screen, a bit dumbfounded to hear his name from the unfamiliar car's mouth. But then again, his name was not a secret to many anymore.

"So, you know this bloke, McMissile?" The Ascari asked. Finn could tell from the clipped tone the slightly younger car was using that he was suspicious. The Aston Martin took a leveled breath and looked at his fellow agent straight in the eyes. "No. I do not."

Both cars held their gazes as the seconds ticked by. Brown against blue as both of them stood their ground. Finally, Will narrowed his eyes and turned towards a supposed wall. With one click on his holo-screen, the "wall" cleared into a window that let them see the inside of the interrogation room. "Well, this doesn't explain why this car is still asking to see you."

Finn turned towards the window, and the silver car was right there in plain sight. Now that the Aston Martin got a good look at the intruder, he was surprised at how young the car looked. He seemed to be in his mid-twenties, which was about the same age as Holley.

He watched as the car talked quietly to the other two agents in the room. Although he looked patient, Finn could see the frustration peering through his calm demeanor. He continued to watch the car, gathering any information he could get. If he recalled correctly, the voice from the footage was definitely British, but the car in front of him held no resemblance to any models he'd seen. He suspected some heavy remodeling probably took place, but something still felt off about that theory.

Suddenly, the car moved a little, and Finn saw something that was obscured by the lighting before gleam at him from the car's spoiler. Something that made him blink.

Quietly, he told the Ecosse next to him, "I want to take a closer look at him."

The Aston Martin ignored the triumphant smirk on Will's bumper and rolled pass him to where the door to the interrogation room was. He purposely made his entrance with enough sound to notify the ones in the room of his arrival.

Three pairs of eyes looked up at him, and Finn saw relief displayed across the unknown car's features.

"Finn! Boy, is it good to see you!" He said tired, but relieved.

And that was what brought Finn to a screeching halt. He stared at the car, wondering to himself if perhaps his hearing at been failing him. The voice, now without the interference from the video, was alarmingly familiar, but Finn _knew_ this couldn't be. There was absolutely _no __chance_ that this could be…

But then Finn saw it. The thing that made him enter the room in the first place was now clearly visibly on the car's spoiler. Coupled with the voice, all of a sudden Finn was able to put the pieces together. And suddenly he knew. He looked again at the digits printed neatly across the metal.

_A113._

Incredulous, the Aston Martin could only push out one word from his mouth. "…_Siddeley?_"

The car smiled up at him sheepishly and nodded.

_**The End (?)**_

**See what I mean? Who in the right mind would turn Siddeley into a _car?_ XD**

**Don't ask me why, because you don't want to know. And don't ask me how, because I seriously have no idea. But you have to admit that it's interesting, no?**

**As for the question mark at the end of the "The End", it's because I might be updating this. I have a few ideas for this, but I'll only upload them when I feel like it is good enough to be on here. Let us see how Siddeley in going to fare as a car, and let us all wonder if he'll ever be able to find the reason behind his transformation. Or if he'll ever change back, for that matter. XD**

**~ruth~**


End file.
